


Cats and Dogs

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Cats and Dogs [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: When Arthur Kirkland started school at World U, the last thing he wanted to be worrying about was an extremely handsome stranger who seems vaguely familiar to him. Meanwhile, Matthew Williams is determined to get through his first four years of university without getting pregnant, though his suitor Francis Bonnefoy seems to have other plans. Ever since his brother nearly took his own life, Ludwig Beilschmidt struggles with how that has changed his life, meanwhile Gilbert Beilschmidt is living life as a Kappa -- a slang term for an Omega assigned at birth who presents as an Alpha -- and struggling. And all Feliciano Vargas wanted to do was start a club. [Omegaverse, cat/dog shifters. Warnings for future pregnancy, language, and discussion of dark themes such as suicide. Will also have discussions of LGBT themes but that doesn’t really require a warning.]





	1. Collision

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Away on the Mountainside: Omegaverse Novel Glossary Meta & Behavioral Aspects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233595) by [Ricky B (littletoes101)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B). 



> Alfred and Arthur meet for the first -- or is it really the first? -- time. Ludwig, Feliciano, and Gilbert prepare in different ways. Matthew and Francis are in love, but there seems to be rift between them.

**Chapter 1: Collision**

When Arthur Kirkland started his first day at World U, the last thing he expected was to run into -- literally, run into -- an extremely handsome stranger.

Books went flying as Arthur fell back onto the ground with an “oof.” Of course, he just had to be carrying them instead of using a backpack like a normal student, but he didn’t have that many classes today so he figured it would be easier just to carry them around. Oh, how wrong he was.

“I’m very sorry,” Arthur started to say, scrambling to grab his books. At first, he didn’t get a good look at the stranger he’d run into, because he didn’t want to look into the face of the person he’d just nearly run over. But when he spoke, he was forced to look at him, and boy, was he glad he had.

“Dude, are you okay?” In front of him was a tall and very handsome man, bright blue eyes filled with worry. Rounded ears sat atop an ash-blonde haired head, and a long, thick tail twitched nervously. He was wearing what looked to be a bomber jacket, and baggy jeans that sat loosely on his waist. Arthur couldn’t help but stare for a moment, his jaw hanging slack as he tried to formulate a reply.

“Oh! Uh, yes, I’m fine,” Arthur finally stuttered after a good solid fifteen seconds of staring. “I’m very sorry for running into you,” he repeated, leaning over as he tried to scrape up his books again. The stranger knelt down to his eye level to help him gather the books, smiling as he did.

“It’s fine! First day of classes, so everybody’s scrambling to get somewhere, right?” The stranger winked, and Arthur blushed. “What’s your name, by the way?”

“Arthur Kirkland,” Arthur replied, taking the books the stranger offered to him and placing them atop his current pile. “And you?”

“Arthur... hmm.” The man looked like he was thinking for a moment, eyebrows knitted together in an admittedly handsome way before he answered. “Alfred F. Jones! Nice to meet ya’.” They both stood up, and Arthur awkwardly shifted his books to one arm so he could shake hands with Alfred. “Y’know, your name sounds familiar.”

“It does?” Come to think of it, Arthur couldn’t help but think that this stranger looked familiar as well. He was almost sure he hadn’t seen him before, though -- maybe he had heard of him somewhere? That had to be it. “Well, it was very nice meeting you, but I must be going now. My first class starts in five minutes.”

“Yeah, I should get goin’ too,” Alfred said, reaching up to scratch his head. Suddenly, a thought came to the man, and he raised a finger to get Arthur to wait. Pulling out a mechanical pencil from his pocket, and a scrap of paper, Alfred scribbled something down on it and handed it to Arthur. “Oh! Here’s my number if you want it. Since you look familiar, that means we had to have met sometime, right? So if you remember me, feel free to hit me up!”

Arthur’s jaw went slack again. First, he literally runs into a very handsome almost-stranger. Then that almost-stranger gives him his number? If this wasn’t a dream, it was certainly odd. Still, Arthur took the scrap of paper and tucked it into his shirt pocket.

“Of -- of course, I’ll call you,” he said without thinking about it. Immediately afterwards, Arthur felt like slapping his hand over his mouth, but refrained from doing so in front of Alfred. “Well -- goodbye.”

And with that, he was off, trying not to think about Alfred watching him from behind.

* * *

 

“It’s the first day of school, Ludi~ aren’t you excited?” A light-hearted voice floated from the hallway into the bathroom, where Ludwig Beilschmidt was currently rubbing hair gel through his blonde hair. The man paused to turn on the faucet and wash off his hands before answering.

“I’m not exactly what you might call  _ excited _ ,” he said, turning off the faucet and drying his hands with a nearby towel. He, of course, set it right back where it had been before he’d used it, pricked ears twitching. His fluffy tail was erect when he came out of the bathroom to find his roommate, Feliciano Vargas, busy packing his lunch. “This is a very important day for me, and I need to make a good first impression. You should focus on that too, Feliciano.”

“Oh, just spit it out and say you’re scared,” called another voice from the living room. In front of the TV sat Gilbert Beilschmidt, video game controller in hand as he played some sort of car racing game. “You don’t have to hide it, Ludi!”

“I am not scared,” the man spat at his older brother, straightening his tie once more. He had adjusted it already at least three times. “I just care about making my first impression a good one, and you should too,  _ bruder _ .”

“I do care, I just don’t stress over it like you do,” Gilbert laughed. His tail wagged from side to side as he sped up in the game. “Besides, I’m awesome. If people don’t like that about me when they meet me, well, tough. Their loss.”

“Of course,” Ludwig muttered, making his way into the kitchen with Feliciano to make his own lunch. He preferred not to eat the food provided on campus, as most of it was fast food. He may have been living in America, but he wasn’t going to start getting fat off of American fast food. The man prided himself on keeping his body in peak condition, and he was considered everything an Alpha should be: strong, dominant, intelligent, and a provider. It was no wonder why he was tailed by most Omegas and Deltas he met.

Gilbert, on the other hand, was something of a curiosity. He was what was known as a Kappa -- an Omega designated at birth, but who gave the scent of an Alpha, and acted like one. Even so, there was a stark contrast between him and his brother. Gilbert was strong and dominant, but due to his rank as a Kappa, few Alphas, Omegas, or even Deltas wanted little to do with him. Despite all of his claims of awesomeness, he was a social outcast.

“We should get going,” Ludwig said after a glance at the clock. “Classes will be starting soon, and I don’t want to be late.”

“I packed your lunch~” Feliciano said in a sing-song tone, handing Ludwig a paper bag. “So you don’t have to worry about it! I know all of your favorites, so I made sure to get everything in there.”

Ludwig and Feliciano had been friends for a long time, but even though they were close, neither of them had ever tried to court the other. Gilbert teased them about it, of course, but Ludwig simply said that courtship didn’t fit into his busy schedule. He had been called a gifted child when he was young, and ever since he was in grade school he was in the advanced programs, and had already graduated high school with his associate’s.

“Thank you, Feli,” Ludwig thanked the Italian, taking the paper bag from him with a respectful nod. “So, do you have any plans for school this year?” He dug into his pocket to fish out his keys, starting for the door while Gilbert cursed his game and shut off the gaming console. Apparently he’d lost whatever he was doing.

“Well, I think I’m going to start a club!” Feliciano replied, a beaming smile on his face.

“Of course. What kind of club?”

“Oh, um... I haven’t thought that far yet! But it’s going to be a fun one~”

Ludwig chuckled and shook his head at Feliciano’s air-headedness. For a shifter who had mighty lion blood coursing through his veins, he was far from mighty. He wasn’t as bad as Lovino, his brother, who was cowardly and toxic towards both him and Ludwig, and they were both nothing like their magnificent grandfather, Romulus. Now  _ he _ was a true lion.

“Alright, you have fun with that then,” Ludwig said, ushering Feliciano and Gilbert into the car. “And  _ no _ Gilbert, you are not driving.”

“Ah, baby  _ bruder _ , you’re no fun at all!”

* * *

Matthew Williams woke that morning in the place he wanted to be the most -- wrapped up in the arms of his loving Alpha, a man named Francis Bonnefoy. Francis was still asleep when Matthew woke up, blonde locks gently falling over his face. He looked like an angel. An incredibly handsome angel.

“Francis,” Matthew said, suppressing a yawn as he reached over to gently stroke Francis’s face. He could feel the slight stubble under the tips of his fingers, and reminded himself to tell Francis how much he loved his beard later. “It’s time to wake up. Classes start today, remember?”

“Mmm...” The older man shifted in his sleep, then cracked open one pale blue eye. “A few more moments,  _ mon cher _ .”

“If we don’t get there before Alfred, he’ll never let us live it down.” Matthew leaned over to give Francis a kiss on the cheek, before pulling back the covers. He was dressed in loose-fitting pajamas, while Francis was clad in only his boxers, as usual. “Come on now.” Francis gave one last groan of protest, before sitting up in the bed and rubbing at his eyes.

“Maybe we should let him have this one victory, no? Besides, there are so many things you can do in the morning -- sex right after you wake up is one of the best things.” Francis laughed as Matthew threw a pillow at him, a little smile on his face.

“Not when I have class,” Matthew said as he shed his pajamas and began to change into his clothes for the day. Francis started to walk up behind him, but before he could make his move, Matthew cut him off with a curt “Don’t even think about it.”

“Ah, you are too good for me,” Francis sighed with fake-sadness, leaning over and putting his arms around Matthew’s thin waist. He squeezed lightly, and then ran his fingers down Matthew’s sides. “Mm, you are so beautiful  _ mon ange _ .” He leaned in close to whisper into Matthew’s ear, “And I am sure our children will be just as beautiful, no?”

“Francis...” Matthew sighed, voice trailing off into the air as he tilted his head up. “Remember what I told you.”

“Of course,  _ mon cher _ . But a man can dream.” Francis pulled back to search for his own clothes, rummaging through the neatly-sorted drawers.

Matthew could only sigh, a slight feeling of unease building in his stomach.


	2. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets invited to go somewhere, and in turn invites Alfred. It's a date.

**Chapter 2: Invitations**

The day seemed to fly by, and before Arthur knew it, he was on his lunch break. He had forgotten to pack his own lunch, so he grumbled as he had to pay for some lunch on campus, deciding to stop by one of the numerous fast food places. As he sat down in the courtyard to eat and read over one of his textbooks, he heard a voice call out from behind him.

“Arthur~ long time no see!” Arthur tilted his head to see who was calling him, and smiled when he recognized it as Feliciano, darting across the courtyard. Ludwig was trailing behind him, and the Alpha gave him a respectful nod as they approached. Arthur returned it as Feliciano practically jumped into the seat next to him, tail twitching back and forth as if it was wagging.

“It’s good to see you, Feliciano,” Arthur greeted. Ludwig stayed standing beside the table they were sitting at, his scent giving off his discomfort. Although they were both friends with Feliciano, Alfred and Ludwig didn’t know each other well, and Ludwig was used to Omegas chasing after him. Being in the presence of an Omega he didn’t know well was putting him off a bit.

Deciding to ignore the Sheppard, Arthur turned his head to Feliciano. “So what have you been up to?”

“I’m going to start a club!” Feliciano declared, throwing one fist in the air. “And I want you to join it Arthur! It’s going to be a lot of fun~”

“Depends on what kind of club,” Arthur replied as he chewed on the corner of his sandwich.

“It’s a writer’s club, except we write and tell stories about our lives,” Feliciano exclaimed excitedly. He grabbed one of Arthur’s hands, looking at him with big brown eyes. “Sounds really cool, right? You want to join it, don’t you?”

“My life’s not all that interesting,” Arthur mumbled, pausing from his eating for a moment to speak to Feliciano. “I doubt I would have much to talk about.”

“Well -- maybe you’ll figure something cool out when you join! Come on, Arthur, please~?” Feliciano drew out the last word, tugging incessantly on Arthur’s hand. The blonde rolled his eyes, before finally giving in to Feliciano’s requests.

“Alright, alright. I’ll come to your club,” Arthur sighed. Feliciano released his hand.

“Yay! We meet this afternoon in the creative writing room, you know where that is right?”

“Uh -- I think I can find it,” Arthur replied. “Do you mind if I bring a... friend along?”

Noticing the way he said “friend”, Feliciano’s tail went straight up in the air. “Oh! Arthur, did you find an Alpha~?”

“He’s not mine!” Arthur said, probably a bit louder than he needed to as his face flushed. His ears went flat against his skull. “I -- I mean, I met him, and he gave me his number, but we’re not  _ a thing _ , we just met!”

Feliciano only giggled. “Sure, sure -- of course you can bring him with you!” Then, he elbowed the other Omega playfully. “See, I told you your life was interesting!”

“Yes, yes, right,” Arthur muttered, ears still pinned against his skull as Feliciano laughed.

* * *

 

That afternoon, before the meeting was scheduled to happen, Arthur returned to his dorm and laid on his back on the bed, staring at the piece of paper with Alfred’s number scribbled on it.

Inviting him to club meeting had  _ seemed _ like a good idea a few hours ago, but now Arthur wasn’t so sure. Maybe it would be better if he just went alone?

Then he thought about the disappointed look that would inevitably be on Feliciano’s face if he showed up alone, so he dialed the number and waited before he could change his mind. The phone only rang twice before it was picked up.

“Yo, this is Alfred F. Jones, who’s calling?”

“This -- this is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland,” Arthur finally murmured into the phone. “The one who ran into you today? I was calling you to ask if --”

“Hey bro! I gotta say, I didn’t think you’d actually call me,” Alfred laughed, voice almost obnoxiously loud but also strangely... attractive? Arthur tried not to think about it. “But hey, I was thinkin’ about where I’d heard your name from, and I realized, you know a guy called Francis Bonnefoy, right?”

“Yes, unfortunately I do,” Arthur grumbled as he thought of the flirtatious Frenchman.

“Well, he’s courtin’ my brother! So that’s probably how I know your name,” Alfred said cheerily.

“Oh -- oh! Matthew is your brother?” Arthur felt like smacking himself in the forehead. How could he have forgotten that? “Of course! You look just like him.”

“Yeah, we get that a lot.” Alfred paused for a moment. “So what did you wanna ask me?”

“Ah, yes. There’s a meeting for a new club this afternoon and I was wondering if you wanted to come. It starts in about an hour,” Arthur said after checking his watch. “It’s apparently a group where you write and talk about your life.”

“Huh. Sounds pretty cool,” Alfred replied after a moment’s pause. “Sure, I’ll come along! I’ve got nothin’ better to do.”

A part of Arthur felt relieved that Alfred had agreed to go, and the other part of him was incredibly nervous. He was bringing along a strong, capable Alpha whom he barely knew to a social outing. How, exactly, was he going to explain that? Feliciano had seemed convinced that there was  _ something _ going on between the two of them, and Arthur was sure that the others there would probably feel the same way.

“Alright, meet me in the courtyard in forty-five minutes,” Arthur instructed. “I’ll be waiting for you there.”

“Sure,” Alfred said, voice still cheerful. “Oh, and Arthur, one more thing.” And then his next words caught Arthur totally off guard. “Is this a date?”

Arthur stuttered helplessly for a few minutes, before he finally sputtered out a reply: “Only if you want it to be.”

“Okay, it’s a date then!” Arthur could hear the wink in his voice. “See ya’ there!”

And then he hung up, leaving Arthur to contemplate what the hell had just happened yet again for the second time that day.


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to our main players.

Forty-five minutes later, Arthur was standing in the middle of the courtyard, rocking back and forth on his heels. Alfred had yet to arrive, and Arthur was wondering if perhaps he had somehow forgotten in the relatively short span of time between then and their last phone call. However, just as he was thinking this, a voice called from across the courtyard.

“Hey, Artie!” Arthur visibly winced at the use of the nickname, which he would become very familiar with over the next few weeks. Alfred bounded across the courtyard to meet him, long tail streaming behind him. “Sorry I’m a little late, I got caught up talkin’ to Mattie. Turns out he’s goin’ too!” He scratched behind one of his ears for a moment, before turning his attention back on Arthur. “So, where are we off to?”

“Creative writing room,” Arthur replied, starting to walk. Alfred caught up with him, strolling casually next to him. “It should be in this building.” He pointed to the one directly in front of him, and Alfred darted forward to open the door for him.

“Omegas first,” he purred, bright blue eyes flashing with playfulness. Arthur smirked, but didn’t protest, walking in through the open door with his bobbed tail held up.

“Yes, of course,” Arthur said. He cleared his throat, trying to start some idle conversation while they walked. “So, um -- you live on campus?”

“Yep,” Alfred replied cheerfully. “Mattie and Francis have their own little apartment-thing, and they invited me to live with ‘em, but I didn’t feel like watching ‘em get all over each other, y’know?”

Arthur nodded knowingly. When two shifters began to court each other, it was often a very...  _ physical _ affair. He’d seen more than one happy couple sucking face on campus today, and honestly, it bothered him. If he was courted, he’d want it to be private. He didn’t need to show off what should only be shown in the bedroom to anyone but his partner.

“Oh, believe me, I’m surprised Francis hasn’t managed to get him pregnant yet.” Francis and Matthew had only begun courting a few months ago, but with the amount of  _ enthusiasm _ Francis had shown, Arthur was truly surprised that there weren’t any little French-Canadians on the way yet.

“Ah, Mattie told him he doesn’t wanna get pregnant until after he’s gotten his bachelor’s,” Alfred explained. “So they’re holdin’ off. Francis came and stayed at my place a couple times while Mattie was in heat just to make sure.”

“Hmm... I wouldn’t have expected that out of Francis.” Arthur paused in his walking, looking over at a certain door. “I think this is the one.” Alfred stopped beside him, and Arthur reached for the doorknob, opening the door and hoping he had the right one.

Immediately, he was greeted by the sight of a large, round table, with Feliciano and Ludwig sitting at the head. Arthur sighed with relief. He also recognized Francis and Matthew, who sat to the side of the table. There were a few others there, but he didn’t recognize them -- he wasn’t expecting this many people. Would he really have to talk about his boring life in front of all of these people?

“Arthur~ you made it!” Feliciano waved at him and beckoned to the two empty chairs on his right side. “You and your  _ friend _ can sit there!” He said “friend” in a way that made Arthur’s spine tingle with embarrassment, but Alfred only gave a booming laugh.

“Great!” Alfred, who seemed not to notice Arthur’s embarrassment, plopped down in a seat, leaving a space between him and Feliciano for Arthur to sit. Slowly, the lynx sat down, trying to ignore the eyes of the people he didn’t know.

“You didn’t tell me there would be so many people,” Arthur hissed, leaning over to whisper in Feliciano’s ear.

The Italian giggled. “I didn’t know there would be so many! A lot more people were interested than I thought there would be, isn’t it great?”

“Sure,” Arthur mumbled, leaning back in his seat. He examined some of the other people sitting there, decided that he wouldn’t make direct eye contact with any of them, and turned his face away to wait for Feliciano to officially start the meeting.

It took a prodding from Ludwig for the lion to actually get on with it, and Feliciano suddenly sat up in his seat, tail sticking out like a rod when he came to attention. “ _ Ciao _ everyone, and welcome to my Club~ All I really know is that it’s going to be a club where you tell stories about your life! And I haven’t thought about it past that.”

Surprisingly, no one seemed shocked at this revelation. Perhaps they were already getting to know Feliciano well enough that this wasn’t a surprise to them.

“So um...” Feliciano turned to Ludwig, who muttered something under his breath. “Oh, right! Introductions, of course!” He smiled wide as he put a hand on his chest. “I’m Feliciano Vargas, nice to meet you!”

“Ludwig Beilschmidt,” grumbled Ludwig. He elbowed the white-haired man sitting next to him, whom Arthur recognized.

“The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, at your service!” Gilbert gave a little salute.

Next to him holding onto his arm was a large Alpha, who dipped his head when he realized it was his turn. “Ivan Braginski.” His grip on Gilbert’s arm tightened a bit as he spoke his next words. “Gilbert’s partner.” Arthur noticed Ludwig’s ears go against his skull at that, but the Sheppard showed no other signs of agitation, other than a quiet growl that was barely noticed.

“Francis Bonnefoy,” the Chartreux purred, as he was sitting next to the Russian tiger. “And this is  _ mon ange _ , Mathieu~”

“Matthew Williams,” Matthew said a bit nervously, smiling and blushing as Francis’s arm wound its way around his waist. “Nice to meet all of you.” He nodded at the black-haired man sitting next to him, who also dipped his head respectfully.

“Kiku Honda,” he introduced himself in a thick Japanese accent. “It is nice to be in your company.”

“Yao Wang,” announced the long brown-haired man sitting next to him.

Another long brown-haired man sat next to Yao, though his hair was not pulled back in a ponytail like the other’s. “Hercales Karpusi, and this is my brain-dead partner, Sadiq.” Hercales jabbed a finger at the man sitting next to him, who cursed something in Turkish.

“Hey!” He pushed Hercales’s finger away, then said “I’m Sadiq Annan! And I’m  _ not _ brain-dead.” A few of the assembled participants snickered, then looked to Alfred, as he was next.

“Alfred F. Jones here!” Alfred gave a wave, that same goofy expression on his face. Arthur rolled his eyes, then paused when he realized he was next.

“Arthur Kirkland,” he said curtly, twitching an ear as he looked back at Feliciano. They had gone around the circle, and were waiting for him to say what to do next.

“Now, we talk about ourselves! Isn’t that great?” Feliciano purred, tail twitching back and forth. “Who wants to go first~?”

For a moment, the room was quiet, before Gilbert leaned back in his chair.

“I’m sure everyone wants to hear about my awesome life, huh? I’ll go first then!”

“Of course,” Ludwig muttered, rolling his eyes. Feliciano put his elbows on the table, and then his chin in his hands, looking at Gilbert with wide brown eyes.

Gilbert ignored his younger brother, clearing his throat. “Well, here we go then!”

And so he began to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's what the new characters are:
> 
> Kiku - Japanese Bobtail  
> Yao - Indochinese Tiger  
> Hercales - Aegean cat  
> Sadiq - Cheetah  
> Ivan - Siberian Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> aha yep another fanfic that doesn't need to be written. but here it is anyway.  
> so in case you couldn't tell, everyone here is either a canine or feline shifter. i'll let you know who's what with each new character introduced. so far we have:
> 
> Alfred - american cougar  
> Matthew - also a cougar  
> Arthur - European Lynx  
> Francis - Chartreux (a French breed of cat)  
> Ludwig - German Sheppard  
> Gilbert - German Sheppard  
> Feliciano - Barbary lion


End file.
